The purplized wings
by lospy4
Summary: Belle wants to go on all kinds of trips with her friends. Might she go to the mall, or on a jet to rainforests in Borneo?
1. Let's Go To the mall!

The purpleized Wings.

One sunny afternoon, the fairy, Belle, was just getting dressed to go to the mall with her best friend, Sage. She looked in back of her and saw that her bunny, Kat, was hopping on the bed. " Stop it!" She said in a firm voice. The bunny quickly listened, and hopped down and went into the kitchen. Belle was a fairy, so getting clothes on was tough, but Belle got the hang of it. She cut holes into the clothes to fit the wings, so it was okay the other times, other than ruining her clothes. But at least she can hand them down if she has kids with wings. Belle flew downstairs and fixed Kat some carrots and fixed herself some eggs, toast, and some bacon. She hurried to eat, since her friend, Sage was coming over in an hour. Sage was an enchanted forest whisperer and knew what fairies were. Sage and Belle were going to the mall to buy some clothes, since her wings were still growing.

Sage rang the doorbell and Belle spead to the door. "Hey sage! So nice to see you again" Belle said, excitedly. Sage walked in with her pet, Pika. Pika was a cat mixed with a lightning bolt, that could talk in spanish. " Hola!" Pika squealed. "Hello." Sage said back. " Pika" Pika squealed again. "Hi cutie!" Belle said. The gang went to the mall, and talked the whole way there.

Once they were at the mall, they decided to go shopping for clothes first. They went to Forever Faries 16, where Bella got an amazing black dress. They also went to Enchanterama where Sage got a plaid, red shirt and some ripped jeans. "Great buys...all of us" Belle said. " Yep. " Sage agreed. Sage's black hair, with stripes down of red, flowed Down to her knees and flowed at the vents in the back of the stores. Belle had brown hair, dyed purple at the ends, and pink at the the top crowning. "Where did you get your hair done?" Sage asked in amazement. " Farimana" Belle replied. Belle' s bouncy hair bounced every step she took.


	2. Let's Eat!

Next, The bff's went to the pet shop. Belle flew around, looking for bunny treats and carrots. When she found them she saw that the carrots were green and yellow. Belle went to the front desk with them." What is this some kind of joke?!" Belle asked in anger. " Are you TRYING to get bunnies sick?" She continued on. The store clerk didn't seem to see the problem. "So, what is your issue? They are fine." The clerk said like he saw nothing out of the ordinary. " The carrots are Green and Yellow! Are they supposed to be? Probably not." Belle continued on and on until she had to catch her breath. "Calm down... we will go somewhere else." Sage tried to calm Belle down. "You better be sorry you ************!" Belle threw the carrots at the clerk and walked out of the store.

"Belle, what happened in there? You could have just not bought the carrots." Sage said, calmly. "I wanted them to know that if I had not looked, my bunny could have died or gotten sick." Belle faked to tear up. "Whatever...I'm not gonna get involved." Sage simply said. "Let's go to HeartBucks." Belle said. The friends walked to the stand and Belle ordered a Large Caramel Latte, and Sage ordered a Medium Vanilla Bean Frappe. "Yum this so good!" Sage said. "I agree 100%!" Belle agreed politely after she got a sip of her drink. Since it was lunchtime, Belle and Sage took their drinks and went to the food court. "Woah... which place should I choose?" Sage said. "I don't know...but I know where I'm going.. Sally's! I'm gonna order a cheeseburger!" Belle said, and ran to Sally's. "Guess I'm on my own. I'm going to Walkway to order a meatball sandwich with onions and extra sauce!" Sage yelled to herself. Belle went to a table and started eating her fries and mustard. [*Belle is super quirky. But that's what I love about her. Sage always thinks*] Sage Sat down with Belle and ate her sub. Her mouth got a bit messy with the extra sauce, but she noticed herself and wiped it off. They both finished with a "Yum." They got up, and walked around the mall to walk it off. "I could go for a pretzel and slushie" Bell said. [* Belle is a food Fanatic*] "Let's go to Anie 'z!" Sage suggested. And off they went. Once Belle had a pretzel and blueberry slushie and Sage had the same but with a Cherry slushie, they went walking again. "I'm stuffed!" Belle said. (Finally, Sage thought.)

-End Of Chapter 2-


End file.
